Conventionally, search systems are known which perform a search process on the basis of search words inputted by a user. Among such systems, for example, a search support system is proposed which is described in Patent Literature 1.
On the other hand, a technique is known which presents a candidate for a search word including a search word that is being inputted. For example, when “ABODE” is a brand name of an electrical product, if a user inputs “ABODE P”, for example, a search word “ABODE Phone” is presented. When the user selects the “ABODE Phone”, search objects are searched for by using the search words “ABODE Phone”.
Further, a technique is known which presents a division related to a search word that is being inputted. For example, when a user inputs “ABODE”, information “ABCDE home electric appliance” is presented. When the user selects the “ABODE home electric appliance”, a search of search objects included in a category of home electric appliance by using a search word “ABODE” is performed.